Dark Link
Dark Link (also known as Shadow Link in Oracle of Ages and Four Swords Adventures) is a recurring boss in the series, and is a doppelgänger of Link. Also known to Zelda as a twisted echo in the Four Swords manga, Dark Link is usually solid black with red eyes but is white with purple hair in the Four Swords manga plus. In general, Dark Link just copies Link's swordplay, but in some games he is able to use Link's full arsenal of weapons. He is formed in various ways between the games, though always involving some sort of magical summoning. When he first appears in The Adventure of Link, he is the final boss of the game, and was created by a mysterious wizard as a test for the Triforce of Courage. In Oracle of Ages, Shadow Links are summoned by the sorceress Veran during the final battle. These Shadow Links do not directly attack and quickly die from repeated sword blows, but they mimic Link's movements so as to impede his ability to target Veran herself. Shadow Link's largest appearance is that of a main character, a recurring boss, and respawning enemies in Four Swords Adventures. These Shadow Links are created by the Dark Temple's Dark Mirror, and one tricks Link into drawing the Four Sword from the Four Sword Shrine, which releases Vaati and splits Link into three clones. They plague the Links throughout the game by both directly attacking him, and impersonating him while they attack Hyrule's citizens, causing them to be suspicious and mistrusting of the Links. The Links eventually eradicate them in a final battle in which they destroy them while Zelda undoes the seal on the Dark Mirror and takes it into her possession. However, in the manga, Shadow Link destroys the mirror, and ultimately himself, to save the Links from Vaati. Dark Link also appears in both Ocarina of Time and its manga, but only serves as a character in the manga. While Link is in Kakariko Village, a shadowy substance emerges from the well, grabs a child, and then manifests as Dark Link. It attacks Link and initially has the upper hand, due to Link's overall lack of skill, but Link eventually manages to hit it. At this point, it re-manifests riding a horse, and so Link and Epona engage it in a horse-battle and soon defeat it. His role in Ocarina of Time''itself is merely as a sub-boss in the Water Temple. He copies almost all of Link's attacks and is hard to hit. When you hit Dark Link, he falls through the floor and pops back up behind Link, trying to slash at his back. Dark Link appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an enemy in one of the Event Matches, as well as an alternate costume for Link and Toon Link in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.3 The design of the Brawl alternate color incarnation is similar to a shadowy Link seen in Twilight Princess, and the Dark Link in the events, in both games, have no color depth. Dark Link was also found briefly in Spirit Tracks at the end of the mini game "Take 'Em' All On" and was again just a shaded out Link. In 2010 IGN ranked Dark Link as 77th in Top 100 Video Game Villains.Category:Canon CharactersCategory:LinksCategory:Time TimelineCategory:Mini-BossesCategory:Male Characters